


Scratch 'n Bite

by AidenFlame



Series: Cat 'n Dog [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animals, F/M, fighting animals, kitty sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin now faced a problem. Well, two interlinked problems. <br/>First, he was going back to England for a short while, and the week he goes away overlaps with their sixth month-aversary, which he and Meg had been planning to celebrate.<br/>The second problem; Meg needed to kitty-sit Smee. <br/>In the same house where Penny lives. <br/>For a whole week.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yowl 'n Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't leave these cuties alone!

They had been dating almost six months, and Gav could still hardly believe his luck. Meg had become a crucial part of his life. She was everything from his player 2 in Mario, to his comforter when things got rough. She got on well with Dan, had been completely accepted by his work friends (to the extent that on occasion, Michael, Lindsay and her would hang out without him) and most importantly; Smee adored her.   
Penny, however, was still considered by the young cat to be his arch-nemesis. The pair could not occupy the same room for more than a few seconds without hackles raising, claws extending, teeth baring, and, on occasion, fur flying. For the most part, it was easier, preferable and completely plausible to keep them apart.   
However, Gavin now faced a problem. Well, two interlinked problems.   
First, he was going back to England for a short while, and the week he goes away overlaps with their sixth month-aversary, which he and Meg had been planning to celebrate.  
The second problem; Meg needed to kitty-sit Smee.   
In the same house where Penny lives.   
For a whole week.

What could possibly go wrong?

 

****

'And you've got his favourite food right?'  
'Yes Gav, I have his food.'  
'Salmon or haddock flavoured only. Not tuna; he HATES tuna.'   
'Yes, I know your cat is picky-'  
'OH and his cushion, make sure you always have it on the bed. He wont sleep otherwise. And don't worry if he pees on it, just pick him up and put him on the litter tray.'  
'Yes, sweetie I-'  
'OH MY GOD HIS MOUSIE! I totally forgot to pack it, can you get Geoff to let you in and get it? He loves his mousie and-'  
'GAVIN FREE. Chill the fuck out sweetheart, m'kay? You packed mousie, I have him right here. I promise you, I am completely capable of looking after Smee for the week. The hard part will be keeping him and Penny apart.'  
'Sorry love, I'm fretting again aren't I?' Gavin sighed down the phone.   
'Just a tad.' Meg giggled 'Its ok baby, I know how much you love that cute little fluff demon.'   
Gavin snorted at the use of Meg's nick-name for his mischievous little cat. 'Yeah, but this phone call was meant to be so I could say one last goodbye to you before my flight, not to get into a flap about whether I picked up a bloody squeaky mouse toy. I'm sorry love.'  
'Honestly don't sweat it. We'll be fine, you just worry about all those dangerous stunts you and Dan are gonna be pulling for your channel. You just know one or both of you are gonna get injured at least once; you always do.'  
'I'll be careful, I promise. Besides, Dan is the explosives expert, so he'll be handling all the dangerous stuff. Listen, love, they are calling my flight. I'm sorry, I have to go. Give Smee, Penny and Michael kisses from me.'  
'I will do. Do you mind if I keep one of your kisses for myself too?'   
'Of course not, take as many as you want. Most of them are for you anyway.'  
'Awww, you do spoil me, haha. Okay honey, take care and enjoy your trip. Give my love to your family and Dan!'

'Will do, got to go now! Byeeeee!!'

 

No sooner had she hung up the phone, Meg heard a yowl and barking, followed by a series of bangs and crashes. It seemed that Penny had discovered her new house guest, and was less than impressed.   
Meg sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she got up to separate the pair. This was going to be a very long week.

 


	2. Whimper 'n Whine

Two days. Smee had been staying with Meg and Penny for two days, and things had been...tense...to say the least.   
For the most part, the two furry enemies steered clear of each other. However, whenever one of them dared have the gall to enter a room occupied by the other, neither of them pulled any punches.   
At the sight of Smee, Penny would instantly bare her teeth and growl as loudly as her little body would allow her to. In turn, Smee would arch his back, tail waving threateningly, claws out. They would circle each other, hissing and growling accordingly, taking swipes and snaps at one another, until one of them either backed down and scurried out of the room, or was carried out by a weary Meg. Things would kick off several times day, making it impossible for Meg to leave the house, or even film a video.   
On this occasion, however, she had no choice. Penny had knocked over the entire bag of Smee's Salmon Crunch cat food, and the fussy cat was refusing to eat anything else, leaving Meg little option than to go shopping.   
The question was; how does she make sure Smee and Penny don't fight like....well...cat 'n dog?

After much deliberation, she decided it would be best to shut Penny in the bedroom, and Smee in the living room. She had considered locking Smee in his cat carrier, but Penny would undoubtedly torment the imprisoned feline.   
She apologised profusely to her dog, who was gazing up at her with a look of utter betrayal. She had not been shut in the bedroom since she was a puppy with a fondness for scratching the sofa, and she was not happy about this blast from the past.  
Smee was un-phased at being confined to one room, however. Gavin lived in a small annex in his friend's garden, so Smee was accustomed to limited surroundings. Meg felt more than satisfied that both critters would be safe and contained in their individual rooms.

 

****

 

When she returned, the flat was suspiciously quiet. She had only been out about 20 minutes, and had been expecting Penny to still been attempting to stage a one dog prison break, but there was no sound at all coming from inside the apartment.   
Meg wasn't sure what to expect when she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Part of her hoped that the two had just settled down in their respective rooms and gone to sleep.  
Of course, she was wrong.

Chaos. The entire living room was in utter chaos. Stuffing from one of the sofa cushions was scattered all over the room, video game cases no longer stacked neatly on the shelves but strewn on the floor, flower vase broken, petals and shards of china everywhere. In the middle of it all, Smee was curled up under the coffee table, licking blood from his front left paw, whimpering in a way Meg didn't even realise was possible for a cat. Penny was lying in a similar manor on the sofa, whining pitifully, lapping at a cut on her back leg.  
'For fucks sake guys! How the hell did you even manage this? If you have actually injured each other, I swear to _God_ you will spend the rest of the week locked in your carriers!'

 

****

 

 

'So what happened? How the bloody hell did Penny get into the living room?' Gavin groaned down the phone  
'I _think_ Smee must have somehow nudged the door open from his side. Maybe Penny was goading him from the other side or something, I dunno. I should have locked it or something. I'm sorry Gav.' Meg rubbed her forehead in annoyance.   
'It's not your fault. At least they didn't actually hurt each other.'  
'True. I almost flipped my shit when I walked in and saw them both bleeding. Thank fuck it was just small cuts from where they knocked over the vase!'   
'Little shits. I'm sorry for the damage Smee has caused. Next time I'll ask Michael and Lindsay to put up with him.'  
'No.' Meg objected 'No, Penny is as much to blame. Urrgh, I just wish they would get along.'  
'They just need to learn to be friends. They'll get used to each other eventually. Give 'em time, Love. They'll get there.' he soothed   
'Thing is, I don't think they'll ever be able to even tolerate one another, let alone be friends. Gav, I don't know how we are gonna handle this... What if we ever want to live together someday? They are gonna make it impossible! I can't get rid of Penny, and you can't get rid of Smee. What are we gonna do?'


	3. Lick 'n Purr

Gavin was due home late the next day, and Meg was annoyed and frustrated. It was the night of their sixth month-aversary, and they should have been at the restaurant that she had booked for them both, ordering their starters, talking about funny things Geoff's kid had said recently, mocking each others accents- simply being together! Not on different continents, separated by oceans and time zones.  
She had tried to record a new video for her youtube channel, but had been too distracted. So rather than wallow in self pity, she decided to turn in early.   
  
****

 

It was almost pitch black when she was awoken. At first, she wasn't sure what it was that had roused her. Then a spike of light flashed, illuminating the entire room.   
Ah. A thunderstorm. God damn it, Penny and Smee both _hated_ those. It was the only thing they had in common, aside from their mutual hatred of each other, of course.   
She propped herself up in bed, just as another rumble of thunder roared through the night. She felt Penny press herself into her side, whimpering, and she rested a hand on her head, playing with her ears comfortingly.   
The bedroom door creaked open, and a shadow slinked its way through the crack. Meg felt the bed dip a little, as Smee alighted onto the bed.  
'Oh no. No no no no no, c'mon guys, its 3am. I literally do not have the energy for this.' Meg fell backwards onto her pillow, covering her face with her hands.   
Smee continued to creep up the bed, ears pressed flat against his head, shivering and cowering slightly.   
Penny stood up and turned to face him.  
Before Meg could reprimand her, she stepped forward, and tentatively nuzzled her face against Smee's neck, giving small, comforting licks. Smee snuggled back, and flopped onto the bed, burying his head in Penny's fur, purring softly.   
Meg watched in astonished silence as the two curled up around each other, and proceeded to settle down together, their breathing even.   
With each flash of lightning or roar of thunder, Penny would draw Smee closer to her side, licking his face and neck in the fashion of a mother reassuring a frightened pup.  
'Oh...oh my god! This is great! Don't move you guys, hold on!'

Meg tried to disturb the pair as little as possible as she reached for the phone on her bedside table, snapping a picture of the unbelievable scene before her.  
'YES! Perfect! Oh my little Lady and Fluff Demon, there is hope for you guys yet!'   
  
Squinting against the bright screan of her phone, she quickly uploaded the image to her twitter account.

 

@GavinFree look! They are resting together! This is not a drill!

 

She was about to settle back down to sleep, when her phone buzzed in her hand.

 

['@GavinFree](mailto:'@GavinFree) has responded to your tweet!'  
  
@megturney best #6mnthaversary present ever <3


End file.
